Summer Adventures
by kitsune07
Summary: Danny's family goes on a vacation to Dimmsdale to check out some ghost activity, Danny bringing Sam along with him. When Timmy's godparents figure out that Danny's a ghost, will both their secrets be revieled to the world? DP x FOP crossover
1. Chapter One: California

**kitsune:  
_Hey people! I know I've never wrote a Danny Phantom fiction before...but...i sure can try! So yeah...here goes nothing...and just so everyone knows, I may not update this until the 5th or 6th of June...I'll be gone for four or five days so...yeah...Enjoy_**

**Disclaimer:  
**_I will not repeat this throughout the story, so here it is...I DO NOT own Danny Phantom or Fairly Odd Parents. I only own a few of the plots and characters in the story._

**_Summer Adventures_**: Chapter One

* * *

"We're doing WHAT?"

"Oh honey, it isn't that bad. We're just going for the summer," Maddie Fenton reassured her son. He wasn't too happy about the decision they had made for their family vacation this year.

"Yeah but...but...what about my friends?"

"Why don't you ask them to come along? They wouldn't mind. In fact Sam and Tucker would probably love to tag along," Jazz, Danny's older sister said.

Danny groaned and stormed away to the privacy of his room. He already knew Tucker wouldn't be able to go. He had got himself grounded. Well actually Danny got him grounded. He arrived home very late with a demolished PDA...for about the 5th time this year...Of course there were some other reasons too, like the fact that Tucker's family was going to a month long family camp with no technology aloud. Sam and Danny had already placed bets on how long he would last.

Danny turned on his computer and signed on his messenger with his web cam on. Sam's face came on the screen.

"What's up?" She asked.

Danny sighed. "We're going to California...for the entire summer," He replied.

"The WHOLE summer?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah...wanna' come with?"

"Maybe. My parents will probably be gone all summer anyways, so I don't see why I couldn't. You sure it's ok if I come though?"

"YES! It's perfectly fine considering I'll need help with ghosts," Danny said happily, in a much better mood now that he would at least have someone to hang out with in the tiny Californian town.

"Ghosts? In a different state?"

"Yeah that's why we're going in the first place. Dad found some internet talking about faries or something...magical creatures...Some weirdo put it on there, but Dad thinks it's the work of Specters not magic. So, the Fenton's are going to investigate..." He said sarcastically.

Sam laughed lightly and replied with just as much sarcasm, "Sounds fun. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. Better start packing," He answered with a smile.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...

* * *

"TWERP!"

Timmy dove under his bed. Cosmo and Wanda poofed up beside him.

"Oh boy...It's not even 8 o'clock in the morning and already she's trying to kill me! I wish I was in my tree house!"

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and with a poof of smoke they were outside in the tree house.

"I wonder why she's so mad? It's not like she has to babysit some annoying 10 year old kid for two weeks while his parents are vacationing supposedly on a business trip," Cosmo with no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Wanda just sighed and Timmy looked at Cosmo like he was an idiot...which he was...

"Cosmo...that's exactly what's going on. We've already discussed this twice," Wanda told her idiot husband.

"Oh, look guys! An ant!" Cosmo poofed into a Squirrel and jumped out the window onto one of the tree branches chasing his new friend.

Timmy and Wanda both sighed.

"This summer is going to be SO boring!" Timmy whined.

"Timmy, what part of WISH GRANTING FARIES do you not understand?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah but I don't know what to do right now. Chester and AJ are both gone with their families and my parents go off on a vacation and leave me with pure evil. What is there left for me to do?"

"Timmy, meet Bob! He's my new friend!" Cosmo held out his squirrel paw to Timmy and showed his a black ant. All of the sudden a bird flew into the small house and snapped up the ant. It flew back out the window and was gone as fast as it came.

Cosmo's eyes were wide and started to get watery.

"BOB!" He cried falling onto his knees. "Oh, an acorn! I'll name you Becky!" The green squirrel once again jumped out the window to find his new friend.

The other two were silent until Timmy said, "Okay...that was random. But I still don't have a single thing to do this summer."

"Oh don't worry sweetie. An adventure will come to you. You just have to be patient."

Timmy sighed once again and looked out the window, thinking what kind of adventure could possibly happen to _him_.

* * *

**_Okay, I know it's not TOO much, but it's just to start the story. I'll try to get another chapter up before I leave (the 31st)._**

_**Well that's all for now!**_

_**Adios mis amigos!**_

**-kitsune**


	2. Chapter 2: Ghosts?

**kitsune:**  
**_Hey everyone! This may not be a great chapter cause I'm trying to write it before I leave...dunno if that'll work out or not...well...here goes nothing! Oh yeah! thanks to all my reviews! I'm so glad some people like this cause it is my first one...and I was a little worried...so yeah on with the story!_**

**_Summer Adventures_**: Chapter Two

* * *

Both Danny and Sam were sound asleep. Eight hours in a vehicle does that sometimes...

The Fentons, and Sam, were all in the Fenton RV on their way to Dimmsdale, California.

Danny, finally starting to wake up, stretched and yawned. Hearing Danny, Sam too woke up from her slumber.

"Kids, we're here!" Jack Fenton yelled before making an extremely sharp turn. _'Welcome to Dimmsdale!'_ was printed on a big white sign.

"So this is the town we're staying in?" Jazz asked.

"Yep! Sure is! And I know it's gonna' be crawling with ghosts! So let's get unpacked kids! The sooner we do, the sooner we can start hunting down those ghosts!"

"Jack, dear, maybe we should find the Hotel first..." Maddie stated.

"Oh...yeah..." Jack suddenly remembering that in order to unpack there must be somewhere TO unpack. So they left to find the hotel they were staying in. _(I really don't know if Dimmsdale even HAS a hotel, but work with me here...)_

"This is gonna' be one long day..." Danny sighed.

* * *

"When you're done doing that, you can take out the trash!" Vicky screamed in her usual evil voice. She walked out of the kitchen, where there were stacks upon stacks of dirty dishes.

"Ugh...I hate all these chores!" Timmy complained.

"Why don't you just wish them clean Timmy?" Cosmo asked. Wanda gave him the 'that wouldn't be responsible' look.

Timmy looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "Yeah I could, but then I would just have to do more of her stupid orders. So what's the point? As soon as I get done with one thing I have to do something else!"

"Twerp! Bring me a soda and stop talking to your stupid fish!"

Timmy rolled his eyes and groaned. "Forget this guys. I wish I was at the park."

A few seconds later the trio found themselves at the park. It was a warm sunny day and there were kids all around. Some playing with dogs, others socializing with friends, all happy to be out of school for the summer. Timmy turned to find Cosmo and Wanda disguised as green and pink dogs.

"Timmy, Wanda...what is that?" Cosmo asked, pointing a green paw at a large vehicle that was pulling into Dimmsdale Inn, the hotel down the road.

"I wonder who they are," Timmy thought aloud as he watched a family get out of the RV. "Aw...They're all teenagers. I was hoping there would be someone my age."

"Maybe you should go welcome them to the town Timmy. It would be polite," Wanda said sweetly.

"What do you think the sign that says _'Welcome to Dimmsdale!' _is for?" Timmy retorted.

"Aw, come on Timmy! Maybe you'll meet a new friend! Look at me and Becky! We just met yesterday and...wait a second! Where is Becky?" Cosmo got a frightened look before he ran off in search of his acorn friend.

"Okay, fine! I'll go say hi!"

* * *

"Okay kids, go ahead and finish unpacking. We've already checked in and here's some money for lunch and dinner. We need to go and take care of some things in town. We'll be back late tonight though," Maddie said, handing each other the teens 20 dollars. She and Jack drove off in the RV going to do who knows what, but you could bet on your life that it had to do with ghosts.

Jazz and Danny just looked at each other for a few seconds before Danny said, "Yeah we're gonna walk around. Be back later."

"Danny, as your older sibling I should tell you that I don't think it's a good idea to go walking around a town you've never been to. You could get lost or-"

"Jazz, I'm not a little kid. And plus, I have ghost powers. If I get lost then I can fly both of us back in like 5 minutes flat." _(Yeah, this is after The Ultimate Enemy thing so Jazz knows about his powers and he knows she knows...)_

Jazz gave him one last look before sighing and telling him to be careful and be home by nine o'clock.

"So what now? Anything to do in this town?" Sam questioned as they walked down the sidewalk beside each other.

Danny was about to answer when someone else did for him.

"No, not really. It's kind of boring around here really."

Both teens turned around to see who the voice belonged to. Looking down, they saw a brown haired child wearing a pink hat with a pink dog beside him.

Danny looked at the strange animal and got the chills. It was as if his ghost sense had gone of but there was no blue smoke leaving his mouth like usual. Sam must not have noticed because she started talking to the boy.

"Oh I see. So do you live here?"

"Yeah, my name is Timmy Turner. What's yours?"

"I'm Sam and this is Danny. Danny?" She said when she noticed Danny was just staring at the dog.

"Earth to Danny Fenton! Are you in there?" She said knocking on the top of his head with her fist.

"Ow! Oh, sorry...I kind of spaced out there..." He said, taking one last look at the pink animal.

Wanda also felt weird around this boy. Why was he staring at her like that? It must be because of her odd coloring.

There was an odd silence...Then Cosmo had to come and break that silence. He ran up to Timmy, barking madly. Then he noticed the two strangers standing there. Danny once again shivered upon the dog's arrival.

"You're animals are such...uhm...unique...colors, Timmy," Danny said, trying to make small talk.

"Uh...yeah...Very rare breeds," He lied putting on a fake smile.

There was another odd silence after that. Timmy broke it this time.

"So what are you guys here for? And where are you from?"

"My parents are uh...Ghost Hunters," Danny replied, wondering if Timmy would laugh or not.

He surprised them by asking, "Ghosts? Have you ever seen one?"

"Uhm...yeah once or twice," Danny said smiling. Sam gave him a glare as if to say 'yeah right...'

Timmy found this topic very interesting. They talked for a short while longer until finally Sam and Danny decided they would go out to eat.

"It was nice meeting you Timmy! Maybe we'll see each other around," Danny said waving as he and Sam turned around to walk away.

"Yeah Maybe. Hey would you two want to come to my house for dinner tonight? My parents are gone but my babysitter will be there," Timmy offered, hoping Vicky would be distracted and less mean if she had people almost her own age there to talk to.

Sam looked at Danny then back at Timmy and said, "Yeah that would be awesome. Where do you live?"

"Follow me, it's not far at all. Just a block away, and you have to go that way to get to the mall anyways."

* * *

"So there's my house," Timmy said when they finally got to his house.

"Cool. Well then we'll see you tonight at 6 o'clock," Sam said. She and Danny left to the mall after exchanging goodbyes to Timmy.

"See Timmy? It wasn't that bad talking to people older than you," Wanda said still in a dog form. Cosmo too was still a dog.

"Yeah, they're really nice. I can't believe Danny's dad hunts ghosts. Are they actually real?"

"Well," Wanda started, "Fairies and ghosts have quite a history with each other. Let's just say that we don't get along to great..."

"Yeah, ghosts are really mean Timmy. Just like there's a Fairy World, there's also a Ghost World, AKA: The Ghost Zone," Cosmo added.

"Cool! I wish I could see a gho-"

"Timmy, be careful what you wish for! If we bring a ghost here then it could mean BIG trouble!" Said Wanda.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I wish there was a ghost here and that I had a 'ghost shield' around me so that it couldn't touch me!"

Cosmo and Wanda gave each other worried looks as they raised their wands. There was a big poof and then a green portal opened up out of nowhere about ten feet away from Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda. A green, glowing, and very strange looking ghost came out. It looked like an octopus, but had a very evil face.

It took one glance at Timmy and tried to wrap him in its tentacles, but a transparent blue shield came up in front of him before it could. It made a hideous screeching noise.

"Cool!" Timmy cried, looking at the odd creature.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny and Sam were not even a block away from Timmy and the ghost. Danny's ghost sense went off as a trail of blue smoke escaped his mouth.

"Oh great..." He mumbled. He looked around and then ran behind a tall bush as he changed into Danny Phantom.

"Want me to come?" Sam yelled up to him from the ground for Danny was now above her in the air.

"Sure, come on," He replied, swooping down and picking Sam up bridal style, then turning invisible.

"An ectopus? What would it be doing here? Or rather HOW is it even here?" Danny questioned upon seeing the ghost. Then he saw that Timmy was within harms way of the ghost.

He hurriedly put Sam down and flew down to grab Timmy, but was stopped when he hit something. He fell down to the groundwhich caused him to turn visible.

Timmy turned and noticed the ghost boy beside him. His eyes got wide as he recognized who it was.

"You're Inviso-Bill!" He cried, pointing at Danny...

* * *

**Kitsune: **

_**Okay, that's all I've got...My brain hurts and I'm just SOOO excited! I'm leaving tomorrow for my four day trip to Ohio! Yay! If you've ever heard of Cedar Point, then yeah, I'm going! Yay again! Okay, well I'm sorry if this wasn't too great, but I really did want to get up a chapter before I left. I'll be working on this again ASAP when i get back! Now I gotta' go eat pizza roles! Yay times three! Ok, adios mi amigos!**_

_**OH WAIT!**_

_**This is really importune, so READ THIS!**_

_**I want your ideas, so, what do you think about the following topics?**_

_**-Should Danny and Sam be a couple?**_

_**-Should Vicky have a crush on Danny and Sam maybe get jealous?**_

_**-Should Crocker see Danny Phantom and think he's a fairy (lol) or try to catch him just because?**_

_**-And last, Should Danny find out about Timmy first, or the other way around? Or at the same time?**_

_**Sorry bout' that...lotsa questions i know, but I HAVE NEVER WROTE ONE OF THESE! So give me a break...D**_

_**If you have any other ideas then PLEASE feel free to email me, add my MSN, or just review about it. Thanks!**_

_**Adios!**_


	3. Author's Note

**I'm so sorry this is taking such a long time guys! If there are any of you still waiting then please review to this and tell me what you think. I will try my best to update and finish this story ASAP...I'm in a state of depression cause of my stupid ex boyfriend, my documents and stuff got deleted cause my laptop screwed up, and I'm no REALLY into Danny Phantom any more. Add me at hotmail if you want to suggest anything. Kitsune0723 is my address. email me if you want. that's at hotmail . com...Please tell me what you think I should do. If anyone wants me to continue this then i will. **

**Thanks so much and im terribly sorry!**

**-kitsune**


End file.
